A need exists for a method for treating a user's back or neck that can use a traction system and can be an alternative to surgery.
A need exists for a method for treating a user's back or neck that can be utilized in various locations and can use a transportable traction system.
A further need exists for a method for treating a user's back or neck that can use a traction system that is customizable for use by any sized or shaped user.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.